


I'm sorry that I'm horny

by Yoonminshipper221



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Praise, Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Seungkwan is thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminshipper221/pseuds/Yoonminshipper221
Summary: Seungkwan gets caught masturbating and Hoshi and Vernon help him to cum by fucking him.Basically porn





	I'm sorry that I'm horny

Seungkwan is 19. He obviously knows about things. Sexual things. He’s watched the hidden porn stashes that Seungcheol, Hoshi, Woozi, and his other hyungs have, and yes Woozi does have a porn stash because every man needs pleasure. Anyway, he knows by now that one of his hyungs is into hardcore porn, and that someone else likes POV clips. However what’s even more interesting is that there are videos that focus more on males which he does get turned on by along with the female on male porn.  
This was yet another day for his routine masturbation. After a long day of their schedule it was time to wank to some good porn. He sat down in his room after gathering his laptop, lube and a toilet roll. Seungkwan started stripping as he clicked on the microphone icon on google. “Ok google search for pornhub”. Seungkwan said quietly not to alert any members who are in the rooms around him. After the website was loaded he quickly typed in gay porn and clicked on the first result while reaching for the lube and applying some stroking it slowly. He bounced onto the bed sitting right in front of the screen jacking off now at a rapid pace stroking his dick until…

Two people barged into his room unaware that they’d find Seungkwan masturbating.  
“Seungkwan what the fuck”, Vernon said as he entered with Hoshi.  
Oh well you see I was just taking my clothes off to get into the um shower yeah shower”, seungkwan stuttered as Vernon was eyeing him up and down.  
“So why is your cock so hard seungkwannie”, Hoshi said smirking at the younger boy  
“Well… ok I was masturbating I mean everyone does it and if you don’t admit it you are a liar”, Seungkwan blurted out blushing at the embaressment of being caught.  
Maybe we could help you Seungkwan. We can help you to relieve yourself if you help to relieve us.  
“Fuck it, it’ll be more enjoyable this way.” Seungkwan said getting on the bed already naked.  
Hoshi and Vernon started stripping and revealing their thick hard cocks which were in contrast huge compared to seungkwans but they thought it was cute.  
“Now what shall we do first”, Vernon says climbing onto the bed staring Seungkwan straight in the eyes.  
“I want you to fuck me, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.” Seungkwan says his mind being filled with lustful thoughts as the only thing he could think of now was cumming.  
“Of course anything for my Seungkwannie but first we need a cock ring, Hoshi search his drawers he’s bound to have one”  
“Found it, now lets put this on you”  
Hoshi reaches his hand down to Seungkwans’s hard pink cock glistening with pre-cum at the tip, sliding the cock ring down with ease.  
“This is to keep you from cumming until we’ve came”, Vernon says as he plants a kiss on seungkwan’s pouty lips.  
“Allright but you know that I’ll be exploding at the end”  
“We know that that’s why we are saving the best orgasm till last”  
Suddenly, Vernon lays on the bed The big column of his cock upright.   
“Seungkwan let me fuck you…doggystyle”, Vernon says as Seungkwan complies.

Vernon grabs the lube spreading it on his fingers before he spreads Seungkwan’s thick round ass cheeks open and inserts two fingers into his tight hole.  
“I guess your mouth can keep me busy” Hoshi says as he slaps Seungkwan’s cheeks with his pink hard cock, sliding it between the plump pouty lips and into the heat of Seungkwan’s mouth. He hollows out his cheeks moaning around Hoshi’s thick cock before taking him in as deep as he can, gagging a little when the cock pushes against in uvula and triggers his reflex, and eventually settles on using his hand at the base when his mouth can’t reach.

He sucks in earnest, peaking up through his lashes to see the looks of pleasure on the dancers face. His lips are parted and his chest is heaving with effort because Seungkwan is looking absolutely spread out across the bed taking in Vernon’s long slender fingers into his tight hole and sucking his thick cock bobbing his head up and down but it’s taking a lot of willpower for the leader to restrain himself from cumming because he wants to pound that fat ass.  
Hoshi slides his fingers through Seungkwan’s blonde hair and grips on tight, the younger moaning around his cock at the pain. Hoshi shudders at the feeling, his hips accidently bucking forward, and Seungkwan gags as his leaders cock hits the back of his throat.  
“Sorry,” Hoshi manages breathlessly, one of this thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the crown of Seungkwan’s head, and the younger hums again in forgiveness as he hollows out his cheeks out and bobs his head again. This time Hoshi openly groans, Jungkook’s hand coming to rest on the older’s hipbone to hold him steady, because the elders self-control seems to be starting to slip away.

“I’m close”, Hoshi says as Seungkwan pulls out with a lewd pop.  
“Fuck”, Hoshi says slapping his cock onto Seungkwan’s tongue as the younger smiles.  
"Can't have you cumming so early", Seungkwan says with a sultry tone.  
Vernon kneads the soft flesh of Seungkwan’s ass, “I can’t wait to be inside you for real.”  
There’s something about the way he says it – that warm, genuine kind of sexiness that seems to be so effortless for Vernon– that makes Seungkwan groan. Vernon lubes his dick up, but his hands are steady on Seungkwan’s hips he grinds the length of it against Seungkwan’s ass before one of his hands moves to help him push it in sliding it past the plump ass cheeks into the tight hole. Trying not to hurt Seungkwan he does it slow. Seungkwan knows it must be: it’s more of a stretch, after all. He clenches around Vernon, tight, smirking at the sound of moan from behind him.

“Come on,” Seungkwan repeats. “Fuck me.”  
Vernon finds a rhythm easily gripping onto the thick flesh but Seungkwan wants even more, and he knows that Vernon can give him more.   
“Vernon,” he says. His voice is already a little cracked, “Fuck me harder I said I wanted you two to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow so fuck me harder”, Seungkwan pleads practically begging.  
“Fuck my fat ass harder Vernon”

“I was worried I would hurt you but ok, he grips harder at his hips, hands so tight that Seungkwan whimpers, and starts to push his hips forward in hard, damn near punishing thrusts. He goes especially deep ramming into him harder brushing his prostate.

He slaps the fat ass that is slamming into his crotch making a red handprint appear on the white skin as his ass continues to ride Vernon’s cock pushing back and pulling out to the tip only to slam back into Vernon’s cock, rounds cheeks jiggling as it slaps against the base of Vernon’s cock. The lewd sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin that they were making were loud but they didn't care in the heat of the moment if anyone walked in.

“You want something?” Hoshi asks. His tone is cool.  
“Yeah,” Seungkwan says. But before he could continue there’s a harder thrust from Vernon eliciting a moan from Seungkwan. “You need to put your cock back in my mouth, so I’ll shut up”  
“Fine if you say so”, without a second wasted Hoshi grips onto Seungkwan’s head forcing him onto his dick. Seungkwan does his best not to gag around Hoshi. He just keeps bobbing his head on Hoshi’s cock, lips tight around him, the wet heat of his tongue making Hoshi moan. Seungkwan looks up at him again, and – fuck. Hoshi’s eyes are lidded, his lips parted and swollen and shiny with spit, and like this, he’s even more beautiful than ever. One of his hands moves to Seungkwan’s cheek, fingers trembling a little, and Seungkwan sucks harder on his cock, wanting to hear him groan again. Hoshi does.

He realises there’s a cock in his mouth and one in his ass, both belonging to people he loves and cares about, and he feels wanted, needed, the very best kind of used. Right now, he doesn’t even need any real words from them to know how they feel: the noise they’re making is enough.

Hoshi speeds up making sounds of Seungkwan’s sloppy blowjob louder.  
“Fuck I’m coming”, Hoshi says as he brings the younger closer to his crotch his lips enveloped around the base of the shaft and his bottom lip pressed against Hoshi’s ballsack. Almost instantly he came into the tight heat of Seungkwan’s tight mouth.  
Seungkwan immediately swallows as the thick liquid flows down his throat.  
“Shit looks like I’ll have to fuck your fat ass another day”, Hoshi says while he goes to the toilet to clean up.

Meanwhile Vernon keeps pounding into Seungkwan’s fat ass. He doesn’t waste any time. He doesn’t bother with teasing, doesn’t need to be told to go harder or faster. He just goes for it, fucking into Seungkwan with strong, practiced strokes, knowing exactly what Seungkwan wants, what he needs. Seungkwan drops from his hands to his elbows on the mattress as he loses strength, hands shaking in the sheets, bucking his ass back for more. Vernon always makes it feel like he’s simultaneously giving and taking from Seungkwan, like he’s not only giving Seungkwan everything he needs but tearing out a part of Seungkwan for himself as well. He’s unapologetic about it, too, hips snapping hard and fast, cock driving in deep as Seungkwan’s ass keeps jiggling the thick flesh bouncing all over the place from the impact.  
“Fuck I love your fat ass”, is all Vernon moans as he reaches to grab hold of each fat jiggling asscheek and spank it   
If there’s one thing Seungkwan can attest to, it’s that Vernon knows exactly how Seungkwan likes to be fucked. Fucked like the slut he is.  
Behind Seungkwan, Vernon moans on another deep thrust, and even that alone is praise – but not praise enough.  
“You’re so hot like this, Seungkwan-ah,” Vernon tells him, carrying on the trend. His voice is fond, laced with the kind of satisfied sounding warmth that Seungkwan swears is only possible after an orgasm. “So pretty when you’re getting fucked.”  
Seungkwan grins, wicked.  
“So are you,” he says as Vernon’s smile widens at the compliment.

Seungkwan sobs and presses his face to the duvet, Vernon’s grip is harder than ever as he is reaching climax, digging into the thick flesh of Seungkwan’s ass still fucking into him just as firmly as ever. It isn’t long until he’s close to climax as he pulls the majestic phat ass in front of him flush against his crotch to ride out his orgasm, cumming in thick ropes into the tight heat of Seungkwan’s ass with the tight hole of his ass clenching around Vernon’s cock making the orgasm more intense.  
“Shit baby you’re such a slut”, Vernon says as he pulls out of Seungkwan’s hole. Cum drips out and onto his thick thighs. Vernon doesn’t care that it his own cum he starts licking at Seungkwan’s hole inducing more moans from him. Once finished cleaning up Seungkwan he slaps his ass one more time smiling at the wrecked mess.

Hoshi comes out of the toilet seemingly turned on again after cleaning up.

“How are you still horny Hoshi”, Seungkwan says looking at him with a devilish smile. “Well then there’s something I want you to do.”  
“I want you to come on my face.” Seungkwan says lewdly with his lips parted and hands grabbing at Hoshi’s dick.  
Hoshi shudders at the words as Seungkwan strokes faster using spit as lube. Hoshi groans close to climax as Seungkwan continues to stroke his cock before he’s coming in thick white ropes over his face. His face is now stained with cum. Thick globs of cum sticking on his high cheekbones. His creamy skin is layered with long thick streaks of cum, he feels so dirty, but so brilliant. He’s slow to open his eyes, to look up at Hoshi but when he does he sees him eyes closed amazed at his own climax looking down at the euphoric picture before him that looked like a work of art.

“You look so good like this Seungkwan, so pretty”, Hoshi says in disbelief at the beautiful painted face in front of him. Seungkwan blinks innocently as Hoshi pants above him, his tongue poking out innocently to clean off the cum on his lips.

Hoshi grabs his dick and slaps his dick against Seungkwan’s cheeks stained with cum, rubbing it around smearing all the cum on his cheeks to feel the softness and plumpness of Seungkwan’s soft white cheeks.  
“Stop it, it tickles”, Seungkwan says giggling

“Sorry Seungkwan it’s just that I couldn’t help but slide my cock over your soft face”, Hoshi says smiling  
He sticks his pink cock back into Seungkwan’s mouth to clean off all the cum that is on his dick.  
Seungkwan complies sucking on his cock while moaning and releasing with a lewd pop.

“Fuck you’re amazing”, Hoshi says in disbelief

“I know, I’ve been practicing with Vernon”, Seungkwan replies.

“I think we forgot to let you cum”, Vernon says lifting the cock ring off his now red throbbing cock.  
Vernon uses the lube stroking his boyfriend’s cock at a rapid pace until he’s Cumming thick over his stomach. Seungkwan moans after his long-awaited climax reaching arms around Vernon to hug him.

“Thank you for helping me cum”, Seungkwan says as his head rests on Vernon’s shoulder legs wrapped around him on the bed.

“No problem after all who could resist this fat ass”, Vernon says smiling grabbing at the thick flesh of Seungkwan’s booty once again.

“Anyway, you can come to us if you need help getting yourself off”, Vernon says lifting his boyfriend off him and taking him to the toilet. “But now let’s get you cleaned up we’ve got a long day tomorrow looking at our schedule”.

“Hoshi hyung your cum tastes so sweet”, Seungkwan says shocked as he takes the cum off his face.

“It’s because I eat a lot of pineapples”, Hoshi says proud of himself as they all walk into the toilet to get cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably do another Seungkwan smut for his birthday so wait for that.  
> Leave constructive criticism in the comments of how i should write my future fanfics.  
> I wrote this at 3 am in the morning so it was a bit rushed sorry about that.


End file.
